marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Clarice Ferguson (Earth-295)
__TOC__ Real Name: Clarice Ferguson Nicknames: None known Former Aliases: None known Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Adventurer Legal Status: Citizen of the United States in the Age of Apocalypse Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Exiles; formerly AoA X-Men Base of Operations: The "Crystal Palace" outside of time and space Origin Clarice is a mutant, born with her special abilities that developed during puberty. Place of Birth: Unrevealed Known Relatives: Sabretooth (foster father), Apocalypse (ancestor), Chamber (distant cousin) First Appearance: X-Men Alpha History Blink was born in the dreary Age of Apocalypse reality created when Charles Xavier was killed by his own time traveling son Legion. Her magenta skin and hair color along with her pointed ears marked her as a mutant at birth, and was taken by the forces of Apocalypse to Sinister's breeding pits. Although kept captive for a long time and scarred with facial tattoos, Blink was rescued by Sabretooth of Magneto's X-Men. Sabretooh raised Clarice as his daughter, and she eventually joined him on the X-Men roster. During the final battle against Apocalypse as the X-Men's fate seemed doomed by a nuculear strike ordered by the Human High Council, Blink was abruptly removed from the reality and appeared in a desert. The mysterious Timebroker explained she had been unhinged from time, and was to join five others on missions to fix timelines in order to return home. Blink became the leader of these Exiles, and was soon romantically linked with her teammate Mimic. Soon Blink was reunited with the Sabretooth of her own reality, who as it turns out, is the leader of another group of reality hoppers known as Weapon X. Their mission was to free David Richards, the son of Rachel Summers and Franklin Richards from a Sentinel camp, and Weapon X was to murder the boy (because he was destined to enslave the world). To complete the mission without killing the boy they were supposed to rescue from the Sentinels Sabretooth stays behind to raise the child. On a later mission, the Exiles find themselves on a world where the Legacy Virus had mixed with Warlock's techno biology to create an army of zombie like Vi-Locks. After the completion of the mission the Timebroker appeared and told the team that Blink's reality was complete and that she was to be returned home. She was replaced by Magik. However, Blink wasn't sent home since her reality no longer existed, instead she was returned to the reality that Sabretooth was left behind at. There she helped Sabretooth raise the young mutants under his charge & destroy all the Sentiels that ruled that reality. David Richards eventually fullfilled his destiny and attempted to enslave the world, taking control of Blink and using her to kill humans to do it, until Sabretooth had to kill the boy. Blink eventually returned to her teammates in the Exiles, after their member Sunfire had died on a mission. Blink & the Exiles then found themselves battling the Weapon X team (now under the control of an evil Hyperion) the Timebroker wanting only six survivors. Blink survived the ordeal and continued on with her team. On a mission to protect the Earth which was manipulated by Ego The Living Planet, Blink met the Celestials, who warned her to beware of the Time Breakers. The group then began to question the Timebrokers motives and their current string of missions. On a later mission, the group was returned to the world where Sabretooth was left behind, and Sabretooth was given the Talus when Blink refused to tell the group what their mission was. The mission as it turned out was to kill their teammate Mimic. However, when the group refused to do the dirty deed, the Timebroker send the group to Blink & Sabretooth's home reality the Age of Apocalypse (Which has recently been resorted). There, they were teamed up with another member of the Age of Apocalype, the evil Holocaust, the group were then told to kill Magneto. Refusing to do the Timebroker's bidding once again, the group learned that with the M'Kraan crystal they could use the Talus to teleport to the Timebroker's base of operations. The group find that there is no Timebroker, but a group of insectoid's that discovered a "crystal palace" outside time and space and used it to explore other realities. In their dabblings, the group messed up various realities, and tricked the Exiles and Weapon X into doing their bidding. The Timebroker was a method of communication and the it about each members realities being changed was bunk to get them to do the dirty work. It turns out the Hyperion was not as dead as everyone though and broke free and took over the crystal palace. Blink and the Exiles tried their best to battle the super-man, however it took the aid of Beak and two other Hyperion's from alternate realities to stop the evil Hyperion. After Hyperion's defeat, Blink and the rest of the Exiles vowed to continue to fix realities, and also find a way to heal their injured comrads & return them to their home realities. Blink's most recent quest with the Exiles brought them to a world full of monsters, where they sought to get a sample of Curt Connor's regeneration serum, but found themselves helping Connor's and a team of scientists to help get Fin Fang Foom to battle Krakoa the Island that Walks Like a Man. Characteristics Height: 5' 5" Weight: 125 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Green, no visible pupils Hair: Magenta Skin Color: Light Magenta Unusual Features: Pointed ears, facial tattoos from her time as a captive of Apocalypse. Powers Known Powers: Bio-Molecular Spatial Displacement: ability to displace matter through a type of teleportation rift, appearing as blinking holes, enabling her to move an object or people various distances and displace matter out of sync with reality. Her effective teleporting range is to the moon and back. Blink is capable of “blinking" beings or objects without reassembling them properly, catching them in a portal and temporarily splitting them into pieces. The effects oh her power on living beings varies from brief unconsciousness to death. *''Banishing: ability to manifest the energy for her portals in the form of short javelins, which she could throw at an object to cause it to teleport. She uses this ability both offensively and defensively. Also she can send targets to multiple locations at once. At times she has teleported portions of objects. '''Known Abilities:' Clarice is an experienced hand-to-hand combatant. Strength Level: Blink possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Miscellaneous ]] Equipment: Blink wields the Tallus, a strange device that gives the Exiles clues to their purpose on each reality they travel to. Transportation: Blink's powers are used for her transportation. Weapons: Blink wields javelins to make better use of her powers. They are carried in a quiver worn on her back. * First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men #317 * Last Appearance: X-Men (Vol. 2) #37 Clarice Ferguson was one of the young mutants Emma Frost and Banshee saved from the Phalanx before the creation of Generation X. She died protecting the other mutants from Harvest, whom she destroyed using her powers. Notes & Trivia Recommended Readings * Blink #1-4 Related Articles * Character Gallery Blink * Sabretooth (AoA) * Exiles * Age of Apocalypse External Links * References *Character_Gallery_Blink * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Modern Age Category:American Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Purple Hair Category:Purple Skin Category:Age of Apocalypse Category:Exiles members Category:AoA X-Men